K
Kyle Klim Akane Kurashiki |gender=Male |number=None |age=23 |eye=Unknown |relative=Unknown |hair=Black |eye=Green |occupation=Assistant to Dr. Sigma Klim |affiliates=Akane Kurashiki Sigma Klim |status=Alive |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice= Ono Daisuke (Japanese) Travis Willingham (English) Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Troy Baker (English) Yoshiko Sakakibara (Japanese) Barbara Goodson (English) }} K is a mysterious man in a suit of what appears to be armor. His face is hidden by a mask, and no one knows his name or his age - not even him. Appearance K is a large, somewhat robotic looking individual and his true appearance is unknown. K refers to it as "armor." His only clothing is a large red monk robe. Unlike everyone else, since K wears armor, his armor is fitted with the AB bracelet near his wrists, but functions the same. The armor also has a voice modifier. In K's Ending, K face looks exactly like Sigma Klim. In the True Ending, K is replaced with Akane. Personality K develops amnesia leaving his personality somewhat detached, wanting to know who he is. Despite this he is highly intelligent and methodical, and can usually perceive deceit. K has moments of childish impulses such as jumping on a Zero III styled ride and asking Sigma to make it operate. Background K was born and raised in a Rhizome 9 where the only other person was his father, Sigma Klim. K was outfitted with a special suit for his entire life to accommodate for Rhizome 9's location, on the Moon, so he would grow strong and normal. Having lived in the suit all his live, K never knew his physical appearance. For much of his childhood, K spent his time alone as he could not go near his father while he worked in a laboratory and only could see him when he slept. To keep him busy, K was given educational software. Due to K's limited socializing with humans, he was generally emotionless since the normal ways of communicating such as body language and gestures was not needed with the software he was given. After learning to read and write, K felt odd with the way he lived. In the books he read, he found that a family usually has a "mother", something K did no have. This drove K's desire to have a mother, to live an average human life and family life, so K asked his father for one. His father complied, which delighted K. A few months later, K's father called him into the lab and introduced him to a young woman. K was ecstatic, that is, until her name-or rather, her ID number, was said. It was a GAULEM, or robot, which was not what K wanted. K wanted a real mother, a real human, something a robot could never be. When he complained, his father chastised him and shooed him away from the lab. K was shocked then angry. Still K spent some time with the robot. The robot acted like a real person, but K refused to be with her and locked himself into the room. Though it looked like and talked like a human, it was still a robot nonetheless. K would gain nothing from this robot that his educational software couldn't do anyways. Due to his lack of relation to the robot, the robot felt sad, but K coldly reminded himself that she was just a robot. Ultimately K stopped expecting things from his father and began to realize, he never really had a real relationship with his father. What K really wanted, was a relationship with his father. However, everything changed when K was eighteen. K left his room to find a woman, Akane Kurashiki, the first human being he'd ever seen aside from his father. K expected her to be just another robot, but she kindly laughed off K's statement. Akane was much older than K but acted almost showgirl. She told K about the world outside and K loved her stories. Since she was not helping his father with his research, Akane would spend most of her days with K. Akane told K that his father had once been in love which made K think that Akane was secretly his mother. With Akane living with K and Sigma, their relationship changed. For the first time in eighteen years, K ate dinner with people. Due to his lack of table manners and his father reading a research paper on the table, Akane scolded both, which made K shared laughter with his father for the first time. K began to truly live an average family life, fulfilling his childhood dream. Akane suggested to help his father's research in genetic engineering which he too developed an interest in. Since they were working together, they now could talk a great deal together, like a father and son. He felt proud and happy whenever he impressed his father, which made his days more meaningful and, most importantly, happy. Four years later, K overheard his father and Akane talking in a serious tone. When K listened closely, he overheard that she was going to give her life to achieve their goal. K pleaded with his father to stop his research but he refused and Akane agreed with his father. Akane told K that this was how it was planned to be since the beginning. Confused and distraught, K began to investigate what exactly what he was helping his father to research in hopes of keeping Akane alive. In the end, K discovered he was nothing more than a clone, intended to be a spare for his father if he dies. K was intended to continue in his place if such an event would happen. K furiously decided to destroy the facility along with his father, Akane, and the research, but was ultimately stopped by Akane who foresaw this even. K was locked up in his room until the research was completed. K desperately tried to find a way to stop her and Akane did her best to convince him that everything was going to be fine. K wanted to believe her but he remembered that it was she who pushed him to involve himself in his father's research. As much as K was angry at Akane, he could not bring himself to hate her as she had given him a reason to leave. Though she worked together with his father and was fully aware of the situation of the start, K could not deny the kindness that was given to him from her was real. She gave K the feeling of having a real family, something that he wouldn't have given up for the world. K pleaded with her to leave, but she denied stating that there was someone very special to her. He had saved her life once, and she felt that her death would help to repay that favor. She told K that she wold like nothing more than to marry him and live a happy life together, but she couldn't. For the sake of the future she had wanted, K's father's research needed to succeed. K realized that though she was important to him, someone else was more important to her. She tried to explain that there is a future where no one will have to die, but K refused to listen. Given the life he lived now, there was no need for that future as he himself had what he had always wanted and wasn't going to allow someone he's never met to take that away. K shut himself off from the world after this. Prior to the Third Nonary Game, K is sedated with a large amount of Soporil and placed in an AB room. Virtue's Last Reward K awakens in the Floor A warehouse in an Ambidex Room with an unconscious Clover. Eventually K solves the puzzle and exits the room with Clover. Unfortunately K has lost all memory of his past but does retain some educational knowledge. Luna states that he has generalized amnesia. Regardless of his current state, he decides to go by the name of K and plays through the Nonary Game in hopes of recovering more memories. K Ending To be written. In most routes, K actually does play the Nonary Game. After Sigma and Phi jump back in time to save Akane from Dio, Akane takes K out of his suit and places him into a Treatment Pod in the B. Garden and puts him in Cold Sleep. Akane then dons his armor and proceeds to play the Nonary Game from the Cyan Door Routes. K's generalized amnesia was due to Akane giving him a large dosage of Soporil. Akane also reveals that his real name is Kyle Klim. Another Time K awakens in the Infirmary after Sigma and Phi were 'sent back', although his amnesia is mysteriously gone. He speaks with Tenmyouji and Quark, who refuse to accept that their history together will be erased if Sigma and Phi succeed on their mission to prevent the release of Radical 6, and to Clover and Alice, who refuse to accept that they'll never again see anyone they know from 45 years ago and plan to travel back to their own time using a method that's somehow related to the theory in Schrodinger's Cat. He then talks to Phi, who had 'returned' from her mission in the past after it had failed, though she refused to talk about it with him, reasoning that if she did it would change history and any chance of the mission succeeding would disappear. This is later substantiated by Akane, who claims that his consciousness is not that of Kyle Klim and that he is the key to the success of Phi's and Sigma's mission to save humanity. Trivia * According to the developer Q and A, Kyle loved playing Angry Birds. * Zero III calls K "Potassium", as a reference to the Periodic Table of Elements, where K stands for Potassium. * K only accompanies Sigma to one escape room in the game. * K shares the same face as younger Sigma. Gallery Kartbook2.jpg Kartbook3.jpg Kartbook4.jpg K_in_game.jpg|K in game Kride.jpg|K having fun Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters